


Over Lunch

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Alex meet Neal for lunch, and he's in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

Sara pulled her hand from her over-sized handbag and smiled. "So how does that feel for you?"

Alex narrowed her eyes as she reached for her ice water. "I hate you."

"You say that now, but when lunch is over, you're going to be so happy we did this." Sara picked up her menu and perused the specials. She peered over the paper edge at Alex, at the way her brown hair fell in her face as she looked down at her own menu, kept flat on the table. Sara had to resist the urge to reach across the table and brush the hair away, but not touching Alex through the meal was her own personal challenge.

Neal sat down in the empty seat to Sara's left. "Afternoon, ladies."

"You're late," Sara said.

"I know, blame Peter. I told him I was meeting you and he kept me late anyway." Neal grabbed a piece of bread out of the basket and ripped in the half. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Alex assured him. "You want to chose the wine? You're better at that than either of us."

Neal raised an eyebrow at her compliment, but didn't comment, silently picking up the wine list.

Sara scrunched her mouth up, trying to keep from laughing. If she didn't know that Alex was going to love it when the meal was done, she might have felt bad. But the truth was, she was going to enjoy sitting down to the lunch with their mutual ex-boyfriend in Neal, and her girlfriend wearing a vibrator strapped snug against her clit. Squirming was only going to make it worse.

She reached back into her bag and grabbed the small remote, set on only the second level. There were still three faster speeds on the bullet vibe. Smiling, she clicked it up a notch.

Alex gasped, and Neal looked up.

"Is there something going on?" he asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Nothing," Alex said again. "Believe me."

Neal flashed her a grin. "Now why would I do that? Come on, if you're playing weird public sex games, I won't be surprised. I know what both of you like." He looked at Alex and said, "Though I recall you preferred to be on the other end of these kinds of games."

"And turning the tables is a lot of fun," Sara said, smiling. There wasn't any sense hiding it from Neal when he already figured them out. "But you and I never played these games."

"Well, not over lunch," Neal replied. "I do remember that one time on the roof of the--"

Alex cut him off by slamming her hand onto the table. She dropped face forward onto her menu and mumbled, "Just order the damn wine, will you?"

Sara laughed. "Was that an orgasm?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I think so," Neal replied, not holding back on his giant grin. "She was usually yelling at me then."

"And not in a good way," Alex muttered.

Sara sat back in her seat. She remembered why it didn't work out for her and Neal, and she had pretty good idea why it never actually happened for him and Alex. But this -- she hadn't expected this. The idea of Alex wearing the vibrator had been hiding it from Neal, and having secret fun under his nose. Him figuring it out in fifteen seconds somehow hadn't ruined it for them.

"Maybe we should skip the wine," she said, reaching for the remote. She flipped the vibrator back down on low and dropped the remote into her bag. "We could skip the lunch altogether."

Alex lifted her head and stared at Sara for a long moment, until one corner of her mouth lifted into a smile.

Neal stared at Sara, too. "Do you mean--?"

Sara stood, bag in hand and smiled, throwing the strap over her shoulder. "Come on, con man, you can't figure it out?"

"Your place is closest," Alex replied.

"And don't you want to try and see her walk in those heels with a vibrator strapped to her?" Sara whispered. She winked and headed for the door. She knew how to make an exit.

"You're serious," Neal said, still sounding like he didn't quite believe it, like maybe they were conning him somehow. It wasn't that far-fetched.

Alex smiled and got to her feet. "Just this once. I'd get it while you could, Caffrey." She started after Sara, only a slight twinge in each step.

Neal gaped after them for a only a moment. He jumped to his feet and followed them to the street outside. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity for a long lunch.


End file.
